She's Like the Wind
by M.S. Calhoun
Summary: Baby returns to Kellermans the following summer. She learns that the hotel might fall to a big demise. Can she and Johnny put their differences aside to help save Kellermans from closing?
1. Prologue

Johnny drove off, glancing in the rear view mirror only once to see Baby disappear in the cloud of dust his car left behind.

He didn't know where he was going, or what he was going to do. This summer job meant a lot to him financially. It kept him from having to suffer a normal job, such as the painting service his uncle was in. He usually made enough money to survive through the rest of the year, until he could find a dance studio looking for an instructor.

However, his thoughts really weren't on the fact that he lost his summer job for the following year, it was on her.

How did she do it? How was she able to capture his heart the way she had?

He remembered when he first saw her. Somehow, his cousin, Billy, found her and brought her up to the Staff quarters, where guests were not supposed to enter. He was worried that his cousin would lose his job by bringing her up there.

At first, he wasn't very nice to her. His mind had already decided what type of girl she must have been; a stuck up little rich girl. Yet, she looked so innocent watching all the staff kids dancing in a way she had never saw anyone dance before. If he looked closely, he could even see her moving her hips a little to the music.

That was when he had his first encounter with her. He didn't use words, just his index finger, and motioned her to come with him to the middle of the floor. He didn't know why he wanted to teach her this dance, but he did. Perhaps, in his mind, he thought it would be fun to corrupt the little rich girl.

But as the time wore on, he became impressed with the person she really was. She wasn't the typical selfish rich girl that he was used to. She had a desire to always help those in need, even if it meant sacrificing the trust she built with her father and her entire summer vacation.

Johnny pulled his car into an empty store parking lot. He put his car in park and turned the radio up a little. He needed something to drown out his thoughts of her, because it was pointless to even think he would ever see her again, let alone have any sort of relationship with her in the future.

He glanced over to the broken window in his car, which was covered with plastic. The sight made him chuckle a little. It also brought back some memories of the two of them practicing the lift for their dance at the Sheldrake. It was the only move that Baby couldn't achieve.

Johnny looked out the windshield to the small store he was parked in front of. It looked like a little record store. Thinking he could use some fresh music for his collection, he turned his car off and opened the door. After making sure he locked the doors to his car (checking his hands for the keys this time), he entered the store.

A little bell signaled the clerk of his entrance. A small, older gentleman entered the main room from a small storage room towards the back of the store, "Oh, hello son. Anything I can help you with today?"

Johnny smiled slightly to the man. He thought this man looked more like a scientist, with his big, black-rimmed glasses and bow tie, than a record store clerk, "Just looking for something new."

"Ah," the old man replied, "well, what sorts of music are you interested in?"

"Well, I'm a dance instructor, so something that is upbeat…" Johnny explained but was quickly cut off by the old man, who now was behind the counter, "Got just the thing for you, son," the old man started, bending down behind the counter and then standing up straight, holding a small record, "Just got this in. It is defiantly something new, doesn't sound like anything that is out there now, but is pretty catchy."

Johnny took the record and looked over the sleeve. It was just a one-song record with the title, 'I've had the time of my life'. Johnny couldn't help but laugh a little at the title, thinking it was very appropriate for the summer he has had at Kellerman's.

The old man must have heard his laugh, because he asked, "What's so funny, son?"

Johnny grinned at the old man as he set the record down and reached into his pocket for some money, "Nothing, I'll take it."

After making his purchase and wishing the old man a good evening, Johnny exited the store and went back to sit in his car.

He took a deep breath as he relaxed back in the seat. He was tired and mentally drained from the stressful day he had. His thoughts still weren't leaving him, and they plagued his mind as his eyes drifted closed.

"Me? I'm scared of everything. I'm scared of what I saw, I'm scared of what I did, of who I am, and most of all I'm scared of walking out of this room and never feeling the rest of my whole life the way I feel when I'm with you."

_The confession made Johnny's heart stop. At this moment he realized that the feelings that were starting to develop over the last few days was not something he was imagining, they were real._

_He couldn't say anything to her in response. His thoughts were lost in a haze and the words she said repeated in his mind over and over again. The thoughts were interrupted when Baby stood up and walked over to him, "Dance with me?"_

_And he did. All the while, thinking to himself, 'Johnny, you shouldn't be doing this…you'll get in trouble…"_

_Suddenly, she started to kiss his neck, and the thoughts repeated themselves, louder, but his heart wasn't listening. He succumbed to his feelings more and more as their dance became more intimate._

Johnny woke up with a start and looked around. He didn't remember where he was at that moment but quickly remembered that he was still in the parking lot of the record store and had fallen asleep in his car.

Night had fallen and the store was now closed. It was very dark out, aside from the light coming from the street lamps.

He started up his car and left the parking lot. He still didn't know where he was going, but he was just driving until he found a motel for the night.

Johnny's thoughts switched from the past, to the future. How would they live their lives together, given the chance?

Baby had such concrete plans for her future. She was going to be starting Mount Holyoke College in a few weeks and would be joining the Peace Corps shortly after her graduation in 4 years. From there, she would be traveling to distant countries, helping the less fortunate and attempting to restore peace and harmony. How would a dance instructor, who lives his life paycheck to paycheck, never knowing when he will land another dancing gig until it comes along, fit into that kind of life?

And then there was the issue of Dr. Houseman, Baby's father. The comments from Dr. Houseman stung Johnny to his core, '_Don't you tell me what to see. I see someone in from of me who got his partner in trouble and sent her off to some butcher, while he moved on to an innocent young girl like my daughter' _

He couldn't blame the man for thinking that he was the father of Penny's aborted baby. Even Baby, in the beginning, thought that he was the father. To any outsider, it would seem obvious that he was, he understood that. Penny and Johnny had a very close relationship and their strong chemistry was prevalent in their dancing. They tried to date when they were teenagers, but they quickly realized that they were only meant to be friends, and became two of the closest friends that anyone could ever have.

For Dr. Houseman to accuse Johnny of putting someone he cared about into any danger purposely, when he didn't even know anything about him, made Johnny mad. If only Mr. Houseman would give him a chance and get to know who he really is…. but then that lead Johnny back to his original question, What kind of a life would Baby and he have?

Johnny sighed deeply and snapped back into reality for a moment. He must have been driving for an hour and he still didn't see any motels. Just then, he saw a sign up ahead. He squinted his eyes and attempted to read it, 'Kellerman's Hotel and Resort…2 miles….'

"What the hell…." Johnny muttered to himself, confused for a moment, and then realized he had taken a wrong turn when leaving the parking lot and was headed back to Kellerman's! Johnny didn't realize the car sitting at a stoplight ahead until he snapped out of his state of shock and quickly slammed on the breaks. Fortunately, he stopped just in time and did not hit the car.

Waiting for the signal to turn green, Johnny turned his radio up a little and the song; 'So much in love,' by The Tymes was playing.

Was the universe, including his own conscience, trying to tell him to go back to Kellerman's? He looked down at his watch on his wrist and saw the time. The play should be over and it would almost be time for the final dance, were he still employed at the resort.

A smile came on Johnny's face. He no longer cared what the future might hold for Baby and he, or that he may not get his summer bonus for what he was about to do. All he cared about was now, going back to the resort, sweeping Baby off her feet and performing the best dance of his life.

As soon as the light turned green, Johnny passed the other motorists and floored it all the way to Kellerman's. He couldn't wait to see the looks on the guest's faces when they see what show he has planned for them.


	2. Chapter 1: Lovers Reunited

Baby and Johnny ran out of the main house at Kellermans, hand in hand. Everyone was still dancing inside to the song Johnny had put on the player. They had just finished showing everyone, including Baby's parents, just what these two have been up to all summer.

"Oh man, that was fun!" Johnny shouted as they ran.

"Yeah that was, I can't believe I actually did the lift!" Baby replied, sounding a little out of breath.

They stopped under a tree by the lake near Baby's cabin. Baby leaned her back against the tree and Johnny stood in front of her with his hands on her hips. She smiled up at him as they looked into each other's eyes.

"You did great. I think we impressed a lot of people," Johnny said, smiling proudly.

"I can't believe you came back," Baby said, her fingers stroking the back of his neck gently.

Johnny grinned and placed a kiss on her lips, "I had to do my final dance of the season."

Baby grinned at his response, "God forbid anyone else have that honor, eh?"

Johnny laughed slightly, "Well, there were other reasons as well…."

"Oh?" Baby asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, I forgot something in my cabin," Johnny continued, trying to maintain a serious look on his face.

Baby playfully slapped him on his arm and Johnny laughed before leaning down and kissing her softly.

They both heard a cough coming from behind Johnny and he quickly turned around to find Mr. Kellerman standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"I could have you arrested for trespassing, you know," Mr. Kellerman began, his voice staying stern and even.

"I know sir…." Johnny started.

"And, you interrupted our show as well," Mr. Kellerman continued, cutting Johnny's words off like a sharp knife.

"I'm sorry sir, I just…."

"However," again, cutting Johnny's response short, Mr. Kellerman lowered his arms to his side, "I don't think our guests have ever had so much fun on that dance floor in the entire existence of this hotel."

Baby smiled, relieved that Mr. Kellerman wasn't too upset about their unexpected performance.

"Neil said you had something like this in mind when he spoke with you, but he said he had different ideas in mind…. I'm going to have a talk with him about that. Sometimes, you have to let your employees take creative control if you want things done right."

Johnny nodded, "I agree."

Mr. Kellerman walked closer to Johnny and extended his hand, "Please accept my apology and my invitation to join my staff again next summer."

Johnny smiled and shook the offered hand, "Thanks, Mr. Kellerman."

The older man's eyes moved over to Baby, who was now standing up straight with her hands folded in front of her, "Her father says she is something special."

Johnny turned to look at Baby, "She definitely is."

Mr. Kellerman smiled, then turned and walked toward the main house, where music could still be heard in the distance.

Baby gave Johnny a knowing grin, "Didn't I always tell you that everything was going to work out?"

Johnny smiled, and without answering, grabbed Baby around the waist and dipped her, then kissed her longingly on the lips.

Later that night, the two lovers were lying in each other's arms on the mattress that served as Johnny's bed on the floor in his cabin. Baby had her head resting on his shoulder with Johnny's arm around her, his fingers gently stroking her arm.

They both laid in silence, enjoying the comfort they felt in each other's arms.

"You know, I was thinking," Johnny said softly, breaking the silence, "the entire time I was away, about us."

Baby lifted her head, random curls falling to the sides of her face, "Yeah?"

"I was just wondering what would happen after tomorrow? After we leave?"

Baby let the questions run through her mind. For the past few weeks, she had been living in a world where her and Johnny were always together. Never once did she allow herself to realize that it would come to an end, until the moment Johnny left the day before. His return brought her back to that fantasy world, and now that he has reminded her that eventually, they would have to say goodbye again, she was afraid this goodbye would be harder than the last one.

Finally, after pushing her thoughts aside for a moment, she replied, "I don't know. I start Mt. Holyoke in a few weeks, which is in Massachusetts. My breaks will be spent back home in New York."

Johnny could tell that she was basically speaking her thoughts out loud and attempting to sort out the busy schedule she had ahead of her for the following year.

"I will probably be going to Jersey to work part time with my uncle and pick up some dancing gigs here and there," Johnny told her.

It was almost painfully obvious to them both that there would be little or no time for the both of them to spend together. Johnny didn't make enough money to travel to Massachusetts and find a place to live while Baby was attending school. He already had his regular customers back home in New Jersey lined up and usually lives with his father through the year.

They both fell silent once again, almost as if they had a mental connection that told them not to discuss it any further. Talking about it made it real, and Baby didn't want to return to reality, not yet. She wanted to live in that fantasy world with Johnny for a little while longer.

"I better go," Baby said, maneuvering her way out of the bed and gathering her clothes around the room, "I better get back to the room before my parents notice I am still gone."

Her parents now knew that Johnny and she were together, but she knew her father was not comfortable with the idea, even with the knowledge that Johnny was not the person he thought he was. It would take a long time for Dr. Houseman to ever accept someone like Johnny in Baby's life.

Johnny watched her get dressed from his position on the bed. He was now sitting up with his back against the wall, the only thing covering him was the sheet draped over his waist. "I guess I will see you tomorrow," he finally said, as she was almost completely dressed. He looked at his watch and continued, "No, wait, make that a few hours." He laughed realizing that it was nearly 2:00 a.m.

Baby smiled at him and walked over to the bed. She kneeled down and leaned over to kiss him passionately on the lips. She wished she could stay in his arms forever, but life would always take its toll.

After the kiss ended, Baby stood back up and moved towards the door. Johnny started standing up to walk with her, but she stopped him, "No, you stay in bed. I will see you soon."

Johnny nodded and returned to his position on the bed, "See ya."

Baby closed the door to the cabin behind her and stood there for a moment. This would be the last time she would be at the cabin, possibly for the rest of her life. It saddened her to think that after she left Kellermans, that she may never see Johnny again. The thought made her want to run back into the room and lock the two of them in to where they could never leave.

She took a deep, cleansing breath and started down the path towards her family's cabin. The next few hours were going to be the most difficult hours she had ever spent in her life.

Author's note: I had hoped to have a beta read this for me before posting, but no one was available. I read it over about a million times and think I am pleased with the outcome of this chapter.

Just so everyone is aware, I do have a busy schedule. I have a 1 year old son and a full time job, so updates may not always be very frequent. I really appreciate the comments left so far and hope that you continue to enjoy the rest of my story.


	3. Chapter 2: Another Goodbye

Johnny took one last look around his cabin, took a deep breath and sighed. He stayed in this room every summer for the past 4 years, but this year was special. He had some of the most wonderful memories spent here that summer and he was sad to leave.

He exited the cabin and put on his black sunglasses. It was about 7:00 a.m. and the sun was already shining bright in the clear sky. He could feel the chill of fall start to creep in the air, but it wasn't cold enough to put on his leather jacket, so he slung it over his shoulder and walked down the path to the other staff cabins.

After the short walk down the path, he came to his friend, Penny's, cabin. It was different from the one he stayed in. It was actually split into 2 rooms and had 2 different doors. Penny's room was the door to the right.

He knocked lightly on the door and Penny answered with a smile, "Hey Johnny!" She gave her long time friend a big hug and then walked back into the room, holding open the door for Johnny to follow her in.

Johnny left the door open to let some of the nice breeze flow into the room. He took a seat in an empty chair that was beside the bed and watched as Penny continued to pack all her belongings into her luggage. Johnny couldn't believe how many bags a female dance instructor needed for all the different costume dresses she had and silently thanked God that he was a man.

Penny took some of her long, floor length gowns and put them on hangers, then hung them on a nail on the wall and grabbed her garment bag from off her bed.

"So, are you going back home?" Penny asked Johnny as she unzipped the garment bag and proceeded to put the dresses in it.

"Yeah. I'm uh, probably going to work with my uncle a little, painting houses. Just until I can contact my regular clients and get back into dancing," he replied, looking down at his hands as he fiddled his fingers a bit.

Penny glanced over to her friend and smiled briefly to herself. She could tell he had other things on his mind besides what job he would do.

Johnny looked up and asked, "What about you? Where are you going?"

"Well, my studio apartment is vacant again. I called my old landlord and he is holding it for me," she replied as she smoothed her dresses in the garment bag before zipping the bag up, "Dr. Houseman says I can start dancing again full time in about 2 weeks."

"That's good, so you'll be close to home," Johnny said, trying to put some excitement into his voice. But the mention of Dr. Houseman only brought back to his mind one person, Baby.

Penny walked over to her bed and sat down, facing Johnny. She put her hand over the hand he had resting on his knee, "Has she left yet?"

Johnny looked up to Penny briefly, then looked away and to the floor quickly as he replied, "No not yet. I don't think check out is until 10:00 a.m. I'm making my way over there…" He didn't finish the sentence, because he was about to end it with 'to say goodbye' and he didn't want to say it out loud.

Penny nodded and smiled slightly, "So, do you think you'll see her anytime during the year?"

Johnny cleared his throat before answering, "I don't know. She is going to be in college in Massachusetts. I'll be back home in Jersey."

"Yeah, but that is pretty close. Only about a 2 hour drive," Penny said, trying to sound encouraging and positive.

Johnny just shook his head, "Yeah, but, I don't know," he stood up and paced the room before continuing, "I think I caused enough of an uproar in her life. I wouldn't want to distract her from her classes or anything."

"Well," Penny said, adjusting herself a bit on the bed, "Just give her your number and see what happens."

Johnny walked over to the wall near the front door and leaned forward against it using his hand to support him. For the first time in his life, he met someone who he actually cared about and who cared about him, and in a few hours, she would be gone.

"She is something else," Penny finally said after a short length of silence, "She is a wonderful person. And so is her father."

Johnny nodded his head and agreed in a soft voice, "Yeah."

He then stood up straight and turned to Penny, "Well I better go. I'm not sure what time they plan on leaving so…"

Penny nodded and stood up and gave Johnny a big hug, "I'll see you in a few weeks, when we are both settled." Johnny nodded and kissed her cheek, then left her to finish her packing.

Baby woke up around 8:00 a.m to the sound of someone shouting through a bull horn, "Rise and shine sleepyheads! We did our final send off last night and what a show it was! Now it is time to pack it up and head home!"

Baby buried her face into her pillow and shook her head. She was still so tired and just wanted to sleep a few hours longer, but she knew they had to pack everything up so they could return home. It would be at least a 4-hour drive back to New York.

Slowly, she crawled out of bed and got dressed before she pulled out her suitcase and started packing. Lisa walked into the room, already primped and polished as she usually was. Lisa saw the depressed look on Baby's face and knew what she must have been feeling. She went over and gave Baby a hug as she said, "Cheer up, I am sure you will see him through the year."

Baby smiled to her sister, "Thanks Lisa. I hope so." But really, Baby wasn't sure if she would see Johnny again. It was the only time in her life that she felt pessimistic.

With their bags all packed, Billy was there, ready to take their luggage to the car. And as is her usual nature, Baby helped him.

"There you go, helping me again. You know, I think Mr. Kellerman is going to replace me with you next year," Billy teased as he set a few bags into the trunk of Dr. Houseman's car. Baby laughed in reply.

After all the bags were in the trunk and they were ready to go, Billy gave Baby a hug and whispered in her ear, "Thank you for giving my cousin such a wonderful summer, and for helping out Penny."

"It was my pleasure," Baby replied, blushing slightly at just how much pleasure most of it was.

"Hey now, your not moving in on my girl, are you?"

Baby turned around to see Johnny standing behind her with a smile on his face. He was wearing black slacks with a white t-shirt, his leather jacket slung over his shoulder. The sight was all too familiar and Baby felt a little dizzy and leaned up against the car for support. She did it so casually, however, that neither of the men noticed.

Billy laughed and lightly punched Johnny on his arm, "Come on, Cuz. Why not keep it all in the family?"

Johnny laughed before gently nudging Billy along, "Get out of here, go carry a watermelon or something."

After Billy was gone, Johnny turned and looked at Baby, "Didn't we do this yesterday?" he asked, trying to keep the smile on his face but finding it hard to do so.

"Yeah, we did," Baby sighed. She couldn't hide the hurt she felt inside and she didn't want to. She hid so much this summer that she felt overwhelmed, and it was a relief to just be open and honest with her emotions.

"Look, umm, I wrote the number to my father's place down and the address," he explained, handing her a small, folded piece of paper with the information.

Baby took the paper and studied it for a minute then looked back to Johnny, "Thanks. I would give you our number, but I won't be there. I leave next week to start the orientation at Mt. Holyoke. I'm not sure what my number will be."

"That's ok," Johnny said, putting his arms around her, "You can contact me. I will be at my father's by tonight, so you can call anytime."

Baby laid her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat. She was going to miss the protection she felt when in Johnny's arms.

"I'm going to miss you," she whispered softly to him. Johnny lifted her chin with his index finger and placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

Dr. Houseman cleared his throat as he set his medical bag in the back seat of the car. This caused Baby and Johnny's kiss to be cut short. "We need to get going honey," Dr. Houseman informed Baby, then looked to Johnny for a moment before returning to their cabin for one last look around.

"Well, I guess this is good bye. I had a great time this summer," Johnny said, rubbing her arms with his hands.

"So did I," Baby agreed.

Johnny walked Baby over to her side of the car and opened the door for her. At that moment, Baby remembered the last time he opened the door for her like that, after he broke the window out of his car because the keys were locked inside. The thought made her smile as she started to climb in the back seat.

Johnny closed the door after Baby was comfortably seated. He then walked over to Dr. Houseman and extended his hand, "It was nice to meet you, Dr. Houseman."

Dr. Houseman looked at the hand for a moment before he shook it, "Take care, son."

Johnny gave one more look to Baby, giving her a wink and a smile, before heading down the path to his own car.

Tears started to well up in Baby's eyes as she watched him go. Lisa gave her hand a comforting squeeze, wishing she had found the love that Baby found that summer. Baby smiled slightly to Lisa as the car pulled off.

Looking out the window, Baby watched the beautiful buildings and cabins of Kellermans pass by, until they were on the main road and headed home. She wiped a few stray tears that fell from her eyes and sighed deeply. It was time to think about the future and prepare herself for college.

She looked down at the piece of folded paper that Johnny had handed her, and she opened it. On it was Johnny's information, like he said, but also there was a small note that read, 'Thank you for giving me the best summer of my life. Hope to see you soon. Love, Johnny.'

Author's Note: Sorry this took so long to post. After real life stuff happened, I almost forgot about this story! Thanks to those of you who have read and commented so far. I actually have up to chapter 5 written out, but I am only going to post them sporadically. I don't have a beta, so I am rereading everything over and over again until I can give it my seal of approval. And I am my toughest critic!

Also, I realize there isn't a break when the scene switches. I keep trying to put a line at this point, or something to show that the scene is changing, but it keeps taking it out. It bothers me, but not sure how I can fix this. If you know how, please tell me!

I changed my settings so that you must be signed in to leave a review. Someone who called himself or herself 'itsallaboutme' left a comment that wasn't rude, but didn't make any sense. If you are going to leave me a review, I want to be able to ask you to elaborate if I don't understand any critics you may have given me. If you don't have an account, but would like to leave me a review, email me at hope you are enjoying everything thus far. I am happy with how the story is playing out so far, and hope that everyone else will enjoy it as well.


	4. Chapter 3: Summer Plans

"Baby…..phone call!"

Baby popped her head out of her dorm room door as she heard the shouting from one of the other students down the hall. "Thanks!" she shouted back, "Be there in a minute!"

Baby ran over to her desk and marked the spot in her textbook by drawing a line with her pencil under the last sentence she read. She then turned and ran down the hallway to the pay phone that the entire floor shared. She cleared her throat a little before she answered, "Hello?"

"Baby! How's my little college sophomore doing?"

Baby smiled as she heard her father's voice on the other end of the phone, "Hi Daddy. I'm not a sophomore yet, I still have one final exam to take today in Foreign Relations and then I am officially a sophomore."

"Well, close enough. I just wanted to call and let you know that your mother and I will be coming by tomorrow to pick you up, probably around noon."

"Ok," Baby said, twirling the phone cord in her fingers. "So, what are the plans for this summer?"

"Well, I was able to take a long leave of absence at work so we can take a longer vacation this year," Dr. Houseman explained, "I have off now through labor day…"

Baby could hear the hesitation in her father's voice, "Yeah, go on Daddy."

"We enjoyed ourselves so much last summer that…..well……we reserved our cabin at Kellermans for the whole summer."

Baby bit her bottom lip after receiving this information. Kellermans. She hadn't really heard the name since she left there last summer. It brought back so many memories, memories that she tried to bury deep within her mind. She must have been quiet in her thoughts for some time, because her father called into the phone, "Hello? Baby, you still there?"

"Oh, yeah Daddy. I'm still here," she answered.

"I'm sorry honey. I know we didn't ask you before planning, but your mother and sister just had such a good time there last year…"

"No, Daddy, it's fine."

"Ok. Well, we are going to leave the day after tomorrow, which is Saturday. That will give you time to drop off any extra belongings and repack your clothes for the trip."

"Sounds good," Baby replied, an uneasy feeling developing in the pit of her stomach.

"See you then, Baby. Love you!"

"Love you too, Daddy," she returned to her father and then slowly hung up the phone.

Baby returned to her room and went over to the calendar hanging on her wall. It was Thursday, June 25th, and the last day for her classes. As she mentioned to her father, she had an exam later that day, which she was studying for before her father called. She only had an hour left before she took the test, but she was having a hard time motivating herself to finish studying after she received the news of where she was going to be spending her summer. How could she concentrate on a test now?

The thought of returning to Kellermans would have excited Baby back in September. But since then, things have changed. Johnny Castle, the dance instructor who changed her life the previous summer at the resort, didn't stay in contact with her as she hoped he would. She called his father's house a few times in late September, and left the phone number to the phone on her floor with his father, but only heard from him once. She remembered that phone call very well:

"_Hello?"_

"_Hey, Baby, it's Johnny."_

"_Johnny! Hi. How are you?!"_

"_Doing good. I'm working part time as a dance instructor with some regular clients and doing some painting jobs with my uncle…"_

"_That's great! Things are going great with me as well. The classes are challenging, but it's good. And guess what?"_

"_What?"_

"_I've decided to minor in ballroom dancing."_

_She heard Johnny laugh a little before he spoke, "That's great Baby."_

_A long silence fell between them._

"_Well, Baby, I guess I will let you go. I have a class to teach in 30 minutes. It was nice talking to you again."_

"_Yeah…Johnny?"_

"_Mmmhmm?"_

"…_I miss you…"_

"_Yeah, me too…Bye," the phone on the other end clicked, and he was gone._

Since that phone call, she has not heard from Johnny. She tried to call around Christmas time, but he wasn't there, and she didn't bother leaving a message with his father. What did she expect? It was just a summer romance that only lasted about a week. How could she expect that he would fall madly in love with her, enough to change all his plans in life?

She sighed deeply and plopped herself down on the chair at her desk. She decided it was time to try and push Kellermans and Johnny from her mind at the moment and continue to study for her upcoming final exam.

* * *

Baby returned to her dorm later that evening. The test took her 2 hours to complete and she decided to stop for a late lunch before returning to her dorm to start packing. Her dorm mate, Kelly, was lying on her bed, reading a magazine. When Kelly saw Baby walk through the door, she put the magazine down on the nightstand and sat up.

"Hey, how was the exam?" Kelly asked, folding her legs in to sit Indian style on her bed.

"It was hard, but I think I did alright," Baby answered, setting her books down on her desk and taking a seat in her chair.

"Good, glad the year is finally over. Summer is here!" Kelly exclaimed, waving her arms in the air with excitement.

Baby just laughed at her dorm mate and shook her head.

Kelly blushed a little and then asked, "Got any big plans this summer?"

Baby sighed as the question reminded her of the phone call from her father earlier that day, "Yeah, my dad told me that we are going to Kellermans hotel and resort again this year. It's in upstate New York."

Kelly nodded and then had a puzzling look on her face, "Isn't that where you went last year?"

"Yeah," Baby replied, thinking her dorm mate must have had a good memory, because she only briefly told Kelly about last summer at the beginning of the school year.

"And that is where you met that guy….the dance instructor,: Kelly looked at Baby with excitement, "Ohhh do you think he will be there?!"

Baby shrugged, "I really don't know. He was offered the job to come back, so I am sure he will be there." She then turned around and opened a book. She pretended to read so Kelly would drop the subject, she really didn't want to talk about it anymore.

* * *

"Hey, Johnny!"

Johnny Castle looked toward the door to the dance studio as he heard a familiar voice calling his name. He was right in the middle of teaching an older woman the quick step. It was Billy Castle, his cousin.

Johnny didn't answer him, just continued with the lesson. There was only another 10 minutes left on the clock and his cousin could wait.

Billy winced as he noticed Johnny was in the middle of a lesson. He was told by his older cousin many times not to barge in when he was at work. He took a seat and waited patiently for Johnny to finish.

After a few minutes had passed, Johnny smiled at the older woman and praised her, "Good Job, Mrs. Wellman. You will be the star of the show at your daughter's wedding."

"Oh, thank you Johnny. Too bad my husband wouldn't take the lessons with me," Mrs. Wellman replied, secretly thankful that her husband didn't take the lessons. She paid the young dance instructor the rest of the money she owed him before gathering her belongings and walking out of the studio.

Johnny walked over to the record player and stopped the music that was playing for the lesson. He then grabbed a towel that was hanging on a nearby hook and wiped the sweat off his face and neck. He then walked over to his cousin who was sitting and waiting on him.

"Hey, Johnny," Billy said as he saw his cousin approaching him finally, "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," Johnny replied, wiping his arms off with the towel, "I guess I can take a shower once we get there. We have to pick up Penny first."

Billy nodded as he exited the studio and waited for Johnny to finish picking up his things in the studio before turning off the lights and locking everything up. Johnny then hid the key to the studio under the doormat for the owner.

The two men got into Johnny's car, and drove off towards their friend, Penny's, apartment. The three of them always drove to Kellermans hotel and resort together since Johnny was the only one of them that had a car.

"You ready for another summer at Kellermans?" Billy asked Johnny.

"Sure, ready for the money," Johnny replied with a chuckle.

Billy laughed slightly, "Right, right. No kidding."

A short silence fell between them before Billy continued, "You know….I think the Housemans will be there again this year."

Johnny's mind stopped for a minute, hearing the name. "Oh? How do you know?" he asked Billy, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Well, you know Lisa? I kind of kept in touch with her this year and she told me. They should be there tomorrow."

Johnny nodded slowly and tried to act as if he didn't care. Frances "Baby" Houseman. She was the woman that changed his life the previous summer. They only really were intimate for about a week, but in that week, he had developed feelings stronger than any he had ever felt before.

He remembered the last time he spoke with her. It was over the phone in late September. He was very short with her that day, and it was painful for him to be that way. There were so many things he wanted to tell her, but all he could do was remember what her goals in life were, and he didn't want to be in the way. So, he made that his last phone conversation with her.

Johnny was there when she attempted to call him around Christmas time. He shook his head 'No' to his father when he realized who was on the other line. The rest of that day, Johnny spent in his room. He knew he was doing what was best for her.

"Whatever happened between you and Baby?" Billy asked, snapping Johnny out of his thoughts.

Johnny sighed as he pulled into a parking spot in front of the small apartment building where Penny lived, "Nothing Billy. I don't wanna talk about it."

Johnny got out of the car to help Penny with her luggage. His thoughts returned to Baby. She was going to be there. What would he say to her? Would she even talk to him after the way he treated her? Only time would tell, and the thought made Johnny nervous to return to Kellermans once again.

* * *

Author's Note: I am very sorry for the delay in posting. Real life will always take it's toll before my "fantasy" life. I am a married mother and am currently pregnant with baby #2, so there isn't a lot of time for writing, unfortunately. But as I said before, I have a lot of chapters already written for this story, but I must go through them thoroughly before posting. Most of them are very rough and missing details.

Thank you for all the reviews. I have been getting some here and there which always remind me that I have a story to finish. I will try to get another chapter before the end of the month, we will see! Please keep the comments and reviews coming in the meantime.

Again, you may email me if you don't have a account at and tell me what you thought.


End file.
